


"Can I ride your thigh?"

by tobioufish



Series: [hinakage smut] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: <- like once, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Hitting, Biting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Brat Kageyama Tobio, Cock Slapping, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou's Thighs, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Kageyama Tobio, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Slut Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Spanking, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Sweet, Thighs, Thirsty Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, hinakage, i will actually go down with a lot of ships, kind of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioufish/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: "Oh, yeah? You're such a slut for my thighs, baby," Shouyou said[...]"Please, Shou, please," Tobio begged."Please what, honey?""Please help me come! I need- I can't-"Shouyou grabbed onto Tobio's hips with bruising force and roughly ground him down onto his thigh.Tobio wailed....Tobio asks to ride Shouyou's thigh one day. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: [hinakage smut] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984589
Comments: 39
Kudos: 608





	1. "Can I ride your thigh?"

**Author's Note:**

> oh no, not me procrastinating on updating my other story "he's an omega"~  
> lmao  
> whoops  
> my fingers * cough - not corona - cough * slipped, yes they did
> 
> please enjoy <333

Shouyou and Tobio were sitting in the smaller one's room in his apartment, relaxing and occasionally scrolling through their phones, checking their emails for updates from their university volleyball teams, or for their school classes.

Soft, afternoon light filtered through the thin curtains, bringing a relaxed energy into the room. It was fall, nearing winter. November. It was a little cold, but their shared heat was enough to keep them warm, for now, at least.

Tobio's face was smushed against Shouyou's firm stomach. He was laying on his own stomach, face turned to the side, and his boyfriend's hand was resting on his head, gently combing through soft, blue-black locks.

Tobio let his thoughts wander as he drifted in and out of sleep.

 _What was that thing that Sugiyama-senpai said to ask Shou about doing?_ Tobio thought.

Sugiyama Yuuma was a second-year senpai on Tobio's volleyball team who was reminiscent of Tanaka and Nishinoya. He liked to give advice to his kouhais and a lot of this advice had to do with, well...sex. At practice, sometimes, he would come up to one of the few first years and tell them, "oh you should really try______" or "you should ask your partner about doing______" if he knew that they were dating someone and/or they were interested in having sex. Then he would go on to explain what the certain thing he mentioned was.

Tobio, the naïve person he was, took his advice often, if he was interested in what he was saying. Some of the other first years would blush and try to run away when Sugiyama came up to them with that look on his face that told them he was going to talk about that kind of thing, but Tobio wasn't uncomfortable with it. Sugiyama was kind and trustworthy, so it was fine.

 _Ah, yes. It was 'thigh riding'. I think that's where someone basically rubs themselves on their partners thigh until they...yeah. I kinda want to try riding Shouyou's thigh...should I ask? Eh, why not,_ Tobio thought.

"Hey, Shouyou-boke."

"What?" Shouyou mumbled in reply.

"Can I ride your thigh?" Tobio asked in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Shouyou immediately sat up, knocking Tobio's head off his stomach and onto his strong, muscled, thick thighs. His face flushed a bright red and for a minute, it almost seemed like he'd blown a fuse inside his head from how flustered he was. He looked like a fish out of water as his mouth gaped open and he stuttered out surprised noises, blinking rapidly.

"W-what?!?" Shouyou asked, "Horny-yama, do you even know what t-that means!?"

"Boke! You can't just attach a random word to my name as a nickname, Boke!" Tobio replied. He had an indignant look on his face when he said, "-And yes, I _do_ know what it means, Sugiyama-senpai told me. How do _you_ know what it is?!"

"I-I just know!" Shouyou stuttered.

"So?"

"So what?" Tobio's boyfriend asked.

"So can I? Ride your thigh, I mean?"

Shouyou spluttered before saying, "Well, uh, yeah I guess... if you want to..."

"Shouyou-boke what's with the hesitation? If you don't want to then just tell me, and that's completely fine! Don't worry about it!"

"I-I really do want to, it's just..."

"Just what?" Tobio asked.

Hinata looked down, "Are you sure you know what that is?! Like- your Sugiyama-senpai seems trustworthy and all, but like, I don't want you going into something that you might not want-"

"Haah?! Of course I know, trust me, Boke! And I do want it. Besides we could use the colour system like usual, in case - for the both of us. Are you sure _you_ do, Boke?"

"Yes!" Shouyou perked up instantly.

"Okay, so, um...what do we-how do we...?" Tobio trailed off, suddenly not knowing what to do.

A bright smile split across Shouyou's face as he shucked off his pants and boxers and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs slightly apart. His thick, muscular thighs made a beautiful picture, spread out on the bed like that. Shouyou reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand.

"C'mere, Tobio, take your pants and underwear off. Colour system is fine?" Shouyou said, patting his thigh.

Tobio quickly removed his them and crawled over to where his orange-headed boyfriend sat and straddled his thigh.

"Yeah," he said, "That's fine."

His boyfriend was quick to pull him by the nape of his neck into a heated kiss. Shouyou's tongue licked into his mouth, claiming it with a burning desire. Tobio moaned into the kiss and felt blood gather in his rapidly-stiffening cock.

His hands ran across Shouyou's wide, muscular back and up into the hair at the base of his scalp. He tugged gently on the brightly coloured locks.

Shouyou brought a hand down to pinch Tobio's rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hard. He twisted and rolled it and it was borderline-painful, but that was how Tobio liked it. Tobio broke from the kiss, dropping his head down onto Shouyou's shoulder, grinding down on his thigh.

"Ah ah ah, Tobio, not yet. You have to be patient, baby." Shouyou chastised, grabbing Tobio's hips and squeezing gently to stop him. Tobio squirmed a little bit at the ticklish, tingling feeling of his boyfriend's fingers resting on his sensitive skin.

"Boke! Why'd you stop me! I told you I wanted to-"

He was cut off when three firm, sharp smacks landed themselves on his ass. Tobio gasped. A drop of his precome drooled out of his slit and landed on Shouyou's leg.

"I said that you have to be patient. You _will_ listen to me. Be patient or you will not be coming," Shouyou said. His amber eyes stared intensely into Tobio's blue ones.

"Do you understand, Tobio," Shouyou said, letting go of Tobio's hips and using both hands to tug roughly at his nipples.

Tobio nodded, looking slightly intimidated, and said, "I-I understand, Shou."

"Good." Shouyou uncapped the lube and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks with a firm grip.

" _Ah_ yes, more, Shouyou," Tobio moaned, bucking his hips up into the slick hand.

Another slap hit his ass as Shouyou said, "Be _patient_ , Tobio. Don't move."

Tobio whimpered as Shouyou stroked both their cocks before telling him to lift up his hips a little bit. He squirted some, well, it was quite a lot of, lube onto his thigh before Tobio sat back down, enjoying the feeling of the slick lube slowly warming up between them.

"Okay, slutty baby. Ride my thigh."

Tobio placed his hands on Shouyou's shoulders and slid his hips forward for the first time, and _oh,_ that was amazing. He gasped at the new, pleasurable sensation, then slid backwards, moaning at the wonderful pressure.

Shouyou's thigh was warm, smooth, and soft under him. The glide of his hips was smooth, thanks to the lube that Shouyou had liberally squirted all over his thigh.

" _A-ahh, nmh,_ " Tobio moaned as he started moving his hips at a steady pace along the thick thigh. The pressure felt so, so good, steady along his cock and his balls, and even when he slid back a certain way, his hole rubbed against Shouyou's thigh.

Tobio kept moving at a constant pace, his orgasm steadily building up inside of him. Precome dripped from the tip of his cock and onto Shouyou's thigh. Suddenly, Shouyou bounced his leg once, twice.

"S-Shouyou, _ahh,_ please. I'm getting - _mmh_ \- getting close," Tobio whined. His heart was beating fast and his legs were trembling. He felt like it took lots of effort to move his hips himself.

"Oh, yeah? You're such a slut for my thighs, baby," Shouyou said, smirking slightly and taking one of Tobio's puffy nipples into his hot, wet mouth and _sucking_. Tobio arched into the touch, throwing his head back and whimpering.

"Please, Shou, _please,_ " Tobio begged.

"Please what, honey?"

"Please help me come! I need- I can't-"

Shouyou grabbed onto Tobio's hips with bruising force and roughly ground him down onto his thigh.

Tobio _wailed_.

"Oh? You like that, baby? You like me taking your control away?"

Tobio moaned in response, dropping his head into the crook of Shouyou's neck and sucking a mark.

" _Fuck,_ fuck you - _hnng!_ "

"Mmh, such a slut. You're _my_ good slut, ne Tobio? Such a good slut, baby."

Shouyou held Tobio's hips down in one place before bouncing his leg, taking further control over the pace. His own cock was almost painfully hard where it rested between his legs.

" _Ahh_ , yes, Shouyou. I'm, I'm your slut," Tobio moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Shouyou held Tobio's flushed cock down so it lay flat on his thigh and started rubbing and stroking it at a fast pace, bouncing and rutting his leg harder against Tobio.

"Shou! _Shouyou,_ I-I'm gonna, gonna come! _Pleasepleaseplease_ let me come, Shouyou," Tobio said, stomach clenching in anticipation and arousal.

"Don't come yet."

Tobio let out a frustrated, dry sob.

Shouyou continued to bounce his leg and ground Tobio's hips into the thick muscle, overwhelming him with pleasure. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged at it with his teeth before sucking hard.

Tobio jerked his hips into Shouyou's bouncing thigh, crying out loudly.

"I'm gonna- please Shouyou! Fuck, now, let me- I need to come, I- coming, _coming_!" He sobbed.

"Okay, baby, you can come. What do we say?," Shouyou said, tugging harder at Tobio's cock.

Tobio came, crying out, "Fuck, f-fuck, yes, thank you, Shouyou, thank you. _Ah-ahh, mmh!_ "

Tobio's teeth sunk into the junction between Shouyou's neck and shoulder, leaving an indent, as fluid hit his hip, "Fuck, baby that was so hot."

He squeezed Tobio's hips before he ground them down on his leg.

"Shouyou, w-what the fuck, boke! What are you doing?"

"You can give me more, can't you?"

Shouyou slid Tobio's hips forwards and backwards on his thigh. The overstimulation was making him sensitive and more reactive to the sensations Shouyou inflicted on his body.

Tobio's stomach clenched and his whole body spasmed as Shouyou kept up his actions, roughly grinding Tobio's hips onto his thigh.

By now, Tobio's cock was standing at attention again, flushed red and throbbing. Precome was starting to dribble onto Shouyou's thigh.

Tobio was breathing heavily and occasionally he let out breathy moans and whines.

"Such a good slut. You're gonna come again for me after this one. I know you can do it. But remember the colours if you need to stop."

Tobio nodded. He looked down and saw his hips being smoothly pushed back and forth on Shouyou's thigh. Shouyou's hands squeezed the sides of his hips tighter and Tobio moaned.

"You like that, slut? You like when I take control of your body? Your pleasure?"

"Y- _hah_ , yes," Tobio panted.

Shouyou started grinding Tobio's hips a little faster and harder onto his leg. He bounced his thigh as he used his hands to move Tobio.

"Sh- _hah_... _oh_ , Shou, fuck. Please, _faster_."

Shouyou listened and quickened the pace of his bouncing thigh and sliding Tobio faster. The raven head arched his back to get more pressure on his cock. His mouth was slightly open and panting. His eyes were screwed tightly shut in pleasure.

Without warning, Tobio painted Shouyou's thigh in his come. He dropped his head down onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

The orange-head took Tobio's and his cock into a hand and started pumping them together. Tobio felt so overstimulated. He felt his eyes start to roll back in his head at the sensation.

"Ah, too much, _too sensitive,_ Shouyou!"

"You can take it. Lift your hips, let me finger you," Shouyou said, lifting Tobio's hips up and sliding his hand along the crack of his ass and over his hole.

Kageyama whined in the back of his throat.

"Colour, baby?"

"Green."

Shouyou used the lube from his leg and rubbed roughly over Tobio's hole. He slid a finger into Tobio and the man let out a choked whimper.

The redhead pressed his finger in and out, then rubbed firmly over Tobio's prostate.

" _Aah_! There, _mmh_."

"Is that your spot, babe? I hit your good spot?"

"Y- _yeah_ , _ah_ \- fuck," Tobio breathed.

Shouyou added another finger and pressed them harder against Tobio's prostate, rubbing slowly and firmly. Tobio whined, arching his back and pushing back onto the fingers in his ass.

"That's it, baby, take it."

As Shouyou kept up the insistent pressure on Tobio's prostate, a milky fluid started dripping out of Tobio's stiff cock. Shouyou felt some of the fluid land on his stomach and looked up at Tobio with a feral grin on his face.

"Look at that, baby. Your pretty cock is drooling for me. You like this, huh, slut?"

"S-Shut up, dumbass!" Tobio ground his hips backwards onto the shorter one's fingers and moaned when they pressed harder against his spot.

Shouyou just ignored his boyfriend and pinched one of his nipples in between his index and thumb, "Fuck, babe. I'm gonna milk your cock dry."

Tobio moaned low in his throat at the words. Shouyou massaged his prostate with even more pressure.

" _Ah_ , _Shouyou_ , more!"


	2. "Just shut up and fuck me already!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe  
> heres the pt. 2!!!!!!  
> thank you woofmeowkitty for the ideas hehe  
> i hope yall like it :)

"Look at that, baby. Your pretty cock is drooling for me. You like this, huh, slut?"

"S-Shut up, dumbass!" Tobio ground his hips backwards onto the shorter one's fingers and moaned when they pressed harder against his spot.

Shouyou just ignored his boyfriend and pinched one of his nipples in between his index and thumb, "Fuck, babe. I'm gonna milk your cock dry."

Tobio moaned low in his throat at the words. Shouyou massaged his prostate with even more pressure.

" _Ah_ , _Shouyou_ , more!"

He rested his head on top of Shouyou's, the vibrant strands of hair tickling his face. Tobio's hand slowly slipped down to fist his hard cock. He groaned between his ragged breaths into Shouyou's hair as his hand finally wrapped around the aching shaft and started to stroke it. 

Tobio noticed the hand pinching his nipple let go and felt it wrap around his wrist. It pulled his hand off his leaking cock and Tobio let out a frustrated groan.

"B- _hah_ -boke, let me."

Shouyou stopped moving his fingers and let them rest, pressing on Tobio's prostate, "But look here, Tobio, I think your cock is doing just fine without you touching it, ne?"

Tobio looked down. It was true that his cock was dripping milky fluid incessantly onto Shouyou's thighs and stomach as the orange-head kept massaging his prostate, but there was still so much _pressure_ there. Another bead of fluid dribbled down after oozing out of the head of his cock. Tobio whined and frowned a little bit, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why're you pouting, baby? Are you getting greedy? Maybe I've spoiled you. Do you wanna touch your slutty cock?"

Tobio nodded into orange hair, "Please, Shou?"

Shouyou started to move his fingers inside Tobio once again and Tobio's full body shuddered, "No."

He slipped his fingers out of Tobio's hole momentarily, slapping Tobio's cock twice which elicited a spasm and a moan. Tobio whined at the lack of stimulation while Shouyou switched his position so that Tobio was lying sideways over his lap, ass facing the ceiling. The fingers slid back in slowly, stretching Tobio's rim. Tobio's hole was becoming looser as it was fingerfucked, and was slick and warm around Shouyou's fingers.

Shouyou scoffed and smiled, "Wow, baby. Can you feel that? Your greedy, little hole is sucking my fingers inside."

Not only could Tobio feel that, he could also feel the hard line of his cock rub against Shouyou's bare, slick legs. It was not only the feeling that aroused him, but the sound too. He could hear the lewd, slick, squelching noise of Shouyou's fingers as they slid in and out of his hole at a painfully slow pace.

"Come on, move faster," Tobio said, voice low and rough.

"Fine," Shouyou started thrusting his fingers in and out at an inhumane speed, curling them just right every single time. On each thrust, Shouyou's curled fingertips massaged over his prostate as he pressed on Tobio's inner walls. Tobio was panting and occasionally letting out little whimpers. The immense pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Tobio groaned as Shouyou added in another finger. Three fingers now thrusted in and out of his hole and the slight, burning stretch only added to Tobio's pleasure. 

"Sh-Shou, I wa-I _need_ your cock, please, p- _ah_ -please," Tobio begged.

"No baby, not yet. I want to keep you on my fingers for longer."

Shouyou looked down at Tobio's slick, glistening hole and how it stretched around his fingers. He wondered if eventually, Tobio would let him put his whole hand inside. He was sure Tobio would love it, being an absolute slut for something big in his little hole. It was one of Shouyou's favourite things, knowing he could reduce stoic, domineering Tobio to a whining, needy mess with just his fingers. 

Tobio felt so, so close to coming, but he needed more, something bigger stretching his hole, something thicker and longer splitting him open. He needed something to press against his walls and stretch him wider. Tears sprung to his eyes out of frustration because he needed _more_ and Shouyou was denying him from getting that. A frustrated sob bubbled out of his mouth as he tried to rut down on Shouyou's thighs to get some friction on his aching cock, but could not because the orange-head's hands held him down firmly.

Tobio's hole stretched beautifully around Shouyou's three, thick fingers and Shouyou wanted to fuck into that sloppy warmth. In his lustful haze, Shouyou did not notice Tobio start to cry until he heard a small, wet sob come from the man in question. Shoot, he had forgotten to check in with the other for a while.

Shouyou stopped moving and Tobio whined.

"Tobio? Is it too much? What's your colour?" Shouyou said, stroking his slick hand down Tobio's back, trying to soothe him.

"Green, dumbass! I n-need more, you have to fuck me, or use more fingers, it's not enough!" Tobio whined.

Shouyou's eyebrows furrowed and he brought his hand down over Tobio's backside.

_Slap._

Tobio yelled out in surprise.

"Baby, you're being a brat. You take what I give you, but remember your colours okay?"

"But _Shouyou_ , I need mo-"

_Slap._

Shouyou spanked Tobio's right cheek with a heavy hand, leaving a rosy mark behind. 

_Slap._

This one was right over Tobio's sensitive hole. Tears slipped from his watery eyes and he tried to rock his leaking cock into Shouyou's thigh once again.

_Slap._

Another spank landed on Tobio's hole. The skin around there was turning red from the spanking.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

Shouyou swung his hand down three times in succession and spanked right over his boyfriend's hole. The skin there was now an angry red and Tobio's hole was clenching and unclenching. Tobio was sobbing hard now, tears streaming down his flushed, red face.

"Please, please no more. _Hurts_ , please. Shouyou, fuck me already, I need it," Tobio cried. Although it hurt, Tobio's cock would not stop drooling and dripping precum all over Shouyou's thighs and the bed underneath. They would definitely need to change the sheets afterwards.

"One more, Tobio. You can take it. What's your colour?"

"Green," Tobio choked out through his sobs.

_Slap._

Shouyou gave Tobio one more hard spank over his hole before rubbing the reddened skin soothingly with his hand. Tobio whimpered and sobbed in relief and pleasure.

"I'm proud of you, baby. Good boy," Shouyou said quietly.

Tobio hiccuped and sniffled in response, "Just fuck me already."

Shouyou did not reply and thrusted three, lube-slick fingers back into Tobio's hole harshly, causing the raven-head to yell out in pleasure. Instead of pulling them out fully, Shouyou chose to grind his fingers in shallowly, the pressure causing Tobio to rock against his thighs a little bit. Tobio whined high in his throat and let out another tiny sob. He wanted Shouyou to stretch him _more_.

Tobio felt Shouyou lean in close, orange hair tickling his left ear. 

"I'll fuck you when I want to, greedy slut," Shouyou growled in Tobio's ear. Tobio let out a frustrated noise and a couple hiccups. Shouyou was being so harsh! He had been mean before, but he'd never been _this_ mean - why did it make Tobio's cock _throb_? His heart was pounding against his ribcage. He could feel Shouyou's breaths against the side of his face and the press of his hard cock - which he was previously denied - against the side of his stomach. In response, Shouyou pulled his fingers out almost completely and thrusted them in with brutal strength. Tobio gasped and let a couple ragged breaths fall from his mouth.

"Fuck you!" Tobio panted.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you," Shouyou punctuated his words with a few hard thrusts of his fingers that rocked Tobio's whole body.

Tobio let out a harsh sob as tears ran down his face, wiggling his hips slightly. He _wanted_ to be fucked _properly_.

"Colour?" Shouyou whispered against his ear, nuzzling the side of his face with his nose before leaving a gentle, loving kiss.

"Green," Tobio hiccuped.

"You're insatiable," Shouyou slowly and repeatedly curled his fingers, brushing them against Tobio's prostate with gentle pressure. Tobio moaned and Shouyou pressed harder and harder, until Tobio was crying harder from the unrelenting pleasure. Soft sobs and hiccups wracked through Tobio's prone form and he felt Shouyou press his lips to his head comfortingly.

"You can take it, baby," Shouyou whispered into Tobio's hair. Tobio let out an indignant, "Hmph," and sniffled, because he did not want comfort, he did appreciate it, but he wanted Shouyou to fuck him with his cock more than he wanted consolation.

"Ah!" Tobio made a surprised noise when Shouyou flipped him over and tossed him into the middle of the bed. The orange-headed man quickly opened the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a condom before rolling it onto his angry, red cock. Shouyou pushed Tobio's legs up against his chest and took the raven-head's cock in his hand, stroking up and down firmly before pinching the pinkened head. Tobio's body spasmed. His hole was gaping slightly and he felt like it was too empty. He needed something inside.

Shouyou grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand before groaning as he slicked up the condom around his cock. He used the same hand to rub over Tobio's hole and slick up his cock so he could slide his hand over it more easily. Tobio's eyes were glassy, rimmed red, wet with his tears, and some drool was leaking out of the corner of his lips. He looked and felt thoroughly fucked out, and Shouyou had not yet fucked him with his cock.

Shouyou took Tobio's cock in his hand again and with his other hand, he slapped the reddened shaft once before moving down to play with Tobio's balls. He pushed Tobio's cock against his stomach and spanked his balls once, twice, three times. Tobio let out a sob and tried to close his legs. The stinging sensation in his cock and balls felt like it affected his entire body. His abs clenched at the pleasurable pain.

Shouyou grinned and pushed Tobio's legs harder against his chest, opening them up again. The corners of his lips quirked up and his teeth glinted dangerously in the light. He guided his cock to Tobio's hole before pushing in slowly. Tobio's eyes rolled back in his head as Shouyou split him with his long, thick cock. Damn, he was bigger than his short stature suggested.

"How are you still this tight after I fucked you with my fingers?" Shouyou mused, breathing heavily.

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Tobio said.

Shouyou responded by giving a harsh thrust into Tobio's messy hole. Tobio moaned. The orange-headed man kept on ploughing into his taller boyfriend, abusing his well-fucked hole. Shouyou felt his cock throb and a coil of warmth tighten in his lower stomach.

" _A_ - _ah_ , harder, _more_. Shou- _oh_!" Tobio could feel Shouyou's hips hitting his ass on every thrust. Slick noises from the lube in Tobio's hole and skin-slapping sounds filled the room as Shouyou thrusted faster and faster.

"Oh! There, there, more!" Tobio whimpered. Shouyou thrusted at a slightly different angle and his cock was now plunging into Tobio's hole and pressing on Tobio's prostate on every thrust. Tobio could not help but whimper and sob as he got closer and closer to coming. Precum was leaking liberally from the head of his cock and painting his stomach. 

Shouyou's thrusts were becoming erratic, irregular, but still struck Tobio's prostate. A few thrusts later and he was jerking off Tobio's cock and the raven head was crying out in pleasure.

"Ah! I'm gonna c-come, Shou, can I?" Tobio said, voice wet and tears running down his face.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please! Please, let me come. I need it!" Tobio sobbed.

Shouyou thrusted harder and spanked Tobio's swollen balls with a hand causing him to yell. Painful pleasure coursed through his body and he could feel himself start to come.

"Come for me, Tobio."

And Tobio was coming. He came lots, sobbing through his orgasm, thick fluid spilling out of his cock. Shouyou's cock fucked him through his orgasm as his boyfriend chased his own. Tobio's cock was soft, spent, and laying on his stomach, but Shouyou did not stop thrusting. The raven-head's hole was clenching around his cock and his body was spasming as Shouyou pounded his used hole roughly. 

The overstimulation was almost too much. More tears flooded Tobio's eyes as he sobbed, "Enough, I'm done, Shouyou!"

Shouyou thrusted a couple more times before spilling into the condom with a groan. 

"Alright, baby, you're all done. Good job, you did so well for me," Shouyou gently slipped out, pulling the condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the garbage. He came back to bed and crawled in next to Tobio. 

Tobio's vision was blurred with tears and he could not focus. Everything felt fuzzy and warm. He could feel himself letting out small sobs and hiccups. Fingertips brushed against Tobio's cheeks, brushing away his tears as they fell.

"Tobio, you were so good today, like _whoa._ Such a good boy, my good boy. Hey, _s_ _hh,_ calm for me, love, I know, _shh_. I put you through so much today, baby. You did _such_ a good job."

A warm, callused hand rubbed up and down Tobio's stomach, soothing him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Tobio felt the bed creak under him as the warm presence next to him started to leave and cried out, grabbing onto what felt like a hand.

" _Shh_ , baby, I'm getting a towel to clean you up," a familiar voice said. Tobio could not identify who exactly it was. He was far out of it, but he knew they were familiar. "I'll be right back, don't worry."

The hand slipped free from his own and before Tobio knew it, the comforting warmth was back beside him in the bed. A warm towel wiped the damp skin of his face before moving downwards. Soon, his legs were lifted and the towel was sliding over his still-slick hole, cleaning him off. Tobio shuddered as the towel cleaned over his stomach and his cock. A soft blanket was pulled over his body and soon, Tobio was starting to doze off.

"Tobio, you need to stay awake, okay? I need you to drink something."

Tobio opened his eyes. Vibrant, orange hair assaulted his eyes and he quickly screwed them shut.

"W-what's wrong? Tobio?! Are you okay, honey?" Shouyou said. Tobio could picture him squawking and flitting about in his worry.

"Dumbass, your hair is too bright. It's hurting m' eyes," Tobio mumbled, teasing his boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh, shut up, idiot! You love this hair!" Shouyou retorted. Tobio felt the other man's lips press against each of his closed eyelids.

Tobio huffed out a laugh before rolling onto his side to face Shouyou and opening his eyes, "You're right, I do."

Shouyou leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Tobio's forehead before planting one on his lips, which Tobio reciprocated. He slipped into the bed, next to Tobio, and pulled him onto his chest.

"So~...did you like that?" Shouyou smiled brightly, petting Tobio's head where it rested on his collarbone. 

Tobio flushed red and grabbed the pillow lying next to him. He smacked it onto his boyfriend's face. 

Shouyou laughed and pushed the pillow away, "That's a yes then, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so mUCH for reading <333  
> i miiiight continue this?? who knows  
> THANK YOu  
> VERY  
> MUCH  
> !!!!!!  
> :D  
> byebye have a good day/night/afternoon :)


End file.
